


Mysterious Noise

by CondorsGambit



Series: Bemily 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Bemily Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorsGambit/pseuds/CondorsGambit
Summary: Bemily Week Day 1 - the Bellas find outAfter a long night of celebrating Emily's 21st birthday, the last thing Stacie wanted was to be woken up at 4 am.





	Mysterious Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Why post day 1 on day 1 when you could post it on day 3

If there is one thing in life that should be known, it’s that Stacie Conrad needs her beauty sleep. Despite how she may seem to other people she gets her recommended 8 hours of sleep every single night and is always in bed before midnight unless it's a special occasion. If there is one thing she does not appreciate, it is being woken up in the middle of the night to muffled sounds. She appreciates it even less after they spent all night celebrating Emily’s 21st, meaning she is still hungover and not in the mood to deal with the sound.

“Hey babe, wake up,” because if she has to be up in the middle of the night to suffer, then Chloe better be up too to keep her company. Shaking the redhead next to her lightly while sitting up to try and figure out where the sound is coming from. Looking over quickly at the bed next to her to see if Emily had ended up taking her advice, and get some nice birthday sex from a stranger. Thinking back she can’t really remember hearing anyone come in during the night, and through the darkness can’t tell if the lump in the bed is a person or the normal unkempt mess that it is. “Come on Chloe, if you won’t wake up will you at least turn the light on.”

“Hhmph” groans Chloe as she begrudgingly rolls over and switches on the light. Looking over it is easy to see that Emily hasn’t been back all night, her presents still laying all over her bed haphazardly. Which leaves one of two things, either Emily went back to someone’s place or she is still out. And since it is close to 4 am it wouldn’t make sense for her to still be out, since even if it is her 21st she still has a 10 am tomorrow. “Why do I have to be awake at 4 am because you can’t sleep if you wanted to have some fun you could have at least started before I woke.”

“Now is not the time for this, though once we figure out what that sound is, we may as well, since we are awake and Emily is gone.” 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. EMILY IS GONE ITS 4 AM WE NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE IS SAFE.” Chloe screamed suddenly wide awake. As much as Chloe as learned to chill out over the years she is still aca-mom first, and nobody gets in the way of that. Shooting out of bed Chloe runs over to Emily’s disaster of a bed and throws everything around trying to see if she was just hidden under the presents. Looking back frantically being unable to find the birthday girl. “We need to get a search party. I can go upstairs and wake up Beca and Fat Amy, wake up all the others. I expect us to be out the door before 4:05 and go door to door until we find her.”

“I need you to calm down. When I suggested she try and get laid tonight I honestly didn’t expect her to do it. Let her live a little. But now that you are up why don’t you help me figure out what on earth that sound is. It's been like 10 minutes and it’s honestly starting to annoy me. Now let’s get you dressed so nobody gets a free show tonight huh?” Somehow in her panic, Chloe forgot she is practically naked, which is not the ideal clothing for early November weather. Stacie also slid off the bed to get dressed since she is similarly underprepared for a 4 am excursion of any kind.

Halfway through getting dressed an epiphany hit Stacie, “Someone's having sex. Those are definitely sex groans going on.” Of course, it’s sex. Nobody is ever awake at 4 am unless it’s to study or have sex, but the only question on who it is. “Flo and Lilly aren’t the type to do one night stands, and Cynthia usually meets girls on campus, same with Amy meeting Bumper. Plus Ashley and Jessica are too far away to hear anything even if they were able to score.” Chloe looked up at the exact same moment as they realized what's happening.

“BECA.” Both yell as they realize that the emo DJ has to be the culprit. Sure if they paid attention they could have noticed the small changes in her personality the past few weeks; smiling, being more willing to participate in Bella bonding nights, and even willingly trying Stacie’s vegan smoothies she makes before her runs each morning, but hindsight is 20/20. Quickly but quietly the duo makes their way upstairs to determine if they were correct.

“So what's the plan, do we rush in there? I have already seen Beca naked so it's not like it will be anything new, plus I know that she hasn’t gone to her 8 am all term and some random guy is not going to be the reason she continues to skip.” Whirlwind Chloe has always been sort of an issue to deal with. But at 4 am, and without coffee, it’s even worse. As much fun as it would be to completely fluster the guys over tonight, and poke fun at Beca for breaking her no one-night stand rule, there has to be a line that can’t be crossed.

“Let's take a step back. I can tell your weirdly excited about the prospect of Beca getting laid for the first time since she broke up with Jesse a few months ago, but we need to think straight. Now that we know where the sound is coming from why don’t we just go downstairs and try to show to her who the loudest couple in the house is?” Stacie winks as she turns to go back downstairs as quietly as they entered. Chloe seemed conflicted before giving in and already having 10 different ways she plans to corner Beca tomorrow to get all the details from her.

“Wait do you hear that? Oh Em Gee I don’t think that is a guy up there” Chloe whispers as another feminine voice groans from the room above. The intrigue is too much to pass up though, how can Stacie possibly sleep without investigating this shocking development. Sure guys are no big deal, but Beca has never been with a woman before, trust me they asked more than once during truth or dare because nobody has ever screamed Bi more than the emo disaster that was freshman year Beca.

“Why don’t we just play titanium quietly outside the door for them to hear? We all know it's my lady jam so if we play it loud enough Beca will know we are outside. Give them a minute to get dressed then we confront the aca-bitches” Some weird aca-mom/snooping best friend hybrid has just been born, and honestly Stacie is terrified. The last time she saw her girlfriend so intense about something was the time they realized they forgot Emily’s 20th birthday, she spent weeks trying to make it up to the girl who claimed it was no big deal. It's why they celebrated extra hard this year, to make up for past mistakes and to clear Chloe’s conscious, and Emily being 21… obviously.

“Babe I need you to calm down. I can tell how excited you are that Beca may finally be open to that threesome I suggested,” The hard look Chloe gave in response signified that maybe now isn’t the time for jokes “but we need to think objectively about this. Let's knock on the door.” Not giving time for an objection Stacie knocked on the door loudly and succinctly. “Hey Beca, you have 30 seconds before we come in whether you like it or not.” A distinct yell could be heard through the door for exactly 30 seconds until it was yanked open excitedly by Chloe.

“Oh. Hey guys. What's up?” Says Beca cooly as she looks at the intruders. Even if she was trying to play it cool the signs were there, flushed cheeks, panicked look, pajamas that were still was being pulled down as they entered.

“Don’t hey us Beca. Where is she? We heard the moans.” Snapped Chloe, even if she was excited it was still 4 am and she did want to get back to bed.

“So you heard that. Cool, great, awesome. Totally not an invasion of privacy or anything. This is totally cool.” 

“Of course we heard that. You may be alone up here but you know how much sound echoes in this place. Especially when it’ so quiet.”

“Yup. Anyways look at the time, you know I got that 8 am I keep trying to make it too so why don’t we pick up this conversation in the morning.” Hoping to get the element of surprise Beca pushes them towards the door. Before they get out the door though they both swerve out of the way and try to find the culprit since there are so many spots that someone can hide in this room. “No. Out. Now. I’m not joking guys seriously this is totally uncool and I refuse to be attacked like this in my own home.”

“Ooh sweety, you should have known moving in with us means that we share everything. Even the person you are hooking up with tonight. Now let's not mortify this girl anymore and let us meet so we can leave you to finish what you were doing.” Chloe says looking at a suspicious lump on Amy’s bed. Making the realization Beca runs over and stands in front of the bed protectively crossing her arms and looking ready to fight.

“Beca I get it. Sex is great, I would know. Is this girl really gonna be worth the hassle of fighting off Chloe and me? I get we walked in on a moment we shouldn’t have. But we are excited for you and just wanted to see what girl finally got you to switch sides.” Sighing with the realization that there is no way she can possibly stop both of them at once, Beca admits defeat.

“Look can you just give us like 5 minutes so she can at least get dressed? I know you two are completely okay with public nudity but she isn’t okay?” Jumping ecstatically Chloe runs out of the room practically dragging Stacie while counting down loudly. So loudly, in fact, it seems as though the rest of the house, Sans Emily, Fat Amy, Jessica, and Ashley, have come up to see the commotion.

“Come on you aca-bitches, it’s 4 am what's with all the sound” Cynthia-Rose groans as she stands half awake at the back of the pack, seemingly dragged to the attic half asleep still.

“Guys you will never believe it. Beca HAS A GIRL OVER.” Chloe practically screams now that the entire house is awake.

“You know one time my brother said he had a girl over but it was actually kidnapper who was planning on holding him ransom.” Flo comment offhandedly.

“The only person being held captive right now is me by all you,” Beca says dejectedly as her five minutes are up. Realizing that the entire house is pretty much present Beca tries to casually shut the door behind her and defuse the situation. “Let's just do this in the morning okay? I have to go to bed for class. You know me, education always comes first.”

“Look you disturbed my beauty sleep in the first place by being so loud. So if anyone has a right to be annoyed by it’s me. So open the door, Mitchell.” Everyone stops and looks at Stacie, she is normally one of the most level headed members of the Bellas. Nobody expected such snappiness.

“Look before we enter you should know this wasn’t a one-time thing. This has been happening for about 4 months now and we were just waiting for the right time to bring it up I swear.” Yells a frantic Beca as Stacie reaches for the door. Everyone looks over at her quizzically trying to figure out what she means by we.

“WE. WE. Wait do we know the person in your room? Ooh god it’s Aubrey, isn’t it? My best friends together, right behind my back how did I not see it. It all makes sense now, god how could you not tell me. I told you about how me and Stacie got together how could you not think I deserve the same. I hope the two of you are ready to make it up to me.” Chloe yells getting louder and angrier as she speaks. Turning quickly Chloe starts to rush down the stairs. Everyone turns to look at her, then at Beca who looks there completely unsure of what to do next. 

“Wait, Chloe, not even if she was the last girl alive would it happen,” Beca yells rushing down after Chloe trying to get ahead of this misunderstanding. Catching up to her as she tries to slam her door shuts she puts her shoe in the door to stop it. “Look, man, I am shit at emotions you know that. I have the emotional abilities of a cactus. You’re my best friend, I just was unsure how to well…”

“Oh my god” Stacie’s voice carries through the house, seemingly not wanting to wait another moment to learn who it was, even if it meant momentarily ignoring her girlfriend. Beca looks horrified as she is interrupted mid-sentence. Not even able to finish another word before Chloe rushes off to find out who it is, apparently completely over the feelings of mistrust she felt moments ago. Despite every bone in her body telling her to try and sneak out of the house and deal with this later, Beca shifts her body and begrudgingly trudges upstairs to accept her fate.

“You know Em, when I told you to get laid tonight this is not what I had in mind,” Stacie says staying at the blushing Bella sitting on Beca’s bed red as a tomato. Before anyone else could get any comments in Beca pushes past the group and sits down next to Emily, grabbing her hand trying to calm the obviously flustered girl.

“I know you have questions. Can we leave it for the morning? I was in the middle of giving Emily her present when you rudely interrupted. It wasn’t sex you pervs, I was giving her a massage because she had a long week.” Beca glares at the group hoping to use pure intimidation to get the group of girls to leave the two of them alone.

“But I heard both of you moan. You can’t deny that you were having sex, I know a sex sound when I hear one.” Stacie rebuttals

“Ooh. Um. They were both me actually. I was a little more into the massage than I thought I would be. Sorry.” Emily practically whispers looking down.

“Look how mortified you made her on her birthday. Do you guys have no shame? We can deal with this tomorrow.” Beca says standing up again and firmly pushing everyone out of the room.

“We aren’t done with this Beca. I expect all the details tomorrow over coffee and your paying. And Legacy if you hurt my best friend I…” Chloe yells as Beca pushes her out of the door and slams it shut.

“Look, you know I am like happy with you right? I didn’t like not tell them because I don’t like you. I really like you. I’m just bad at like... Stuff? You know? I wanted them to know. I just was worried things would change. I am glad it’s you I am with, Happy Birthday Emily.” Beca says hugging Emily hoping to hide her blushing face.

“I know. I was okay with it being a secret because I like you. Them knowing won’t change that. Thanks for a great present.” Emily says leaning down to kiss Beca on the top of her head. “Now why don’t you finish that ‘massage’ you started earlier” Emily whispered into Beca’s ear before laying down and grabbing the hem of her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> It is my first time writing anything. So I know most of the characters are prob OOC but you know. Better to do something, albeit not great, than do nothing at all am I right?


End file.
